The Lunch Problem
by Echoing Fantasy
Summary: "I swear my mouth belongs to you and you alone." 7227. Crack.


**AN: **The Pairing Bunny came to visit me today instead of my usual Plot Bunny, sank his teeth into my leg and refused to let go until I wrote this. So here, have some slightly cracky writing.

_The Lunch Problem_

"Get away from me, you filthy cheater!"

"Cheater?"

"You thought it wouldn't get back to me, didn't you? You thought word wouldn't carry back that you, of all people, cheated on _me _with that... that... _thing!_" A soft sound of distress. "And after I did for you! I-I _gave _myself to you, you insensitive jerk!"

"Did you hear that? Poor Sawada-san!"

"That idiot boyfriend of his has really done it this time. How dare he not be loyal to such a sweet person?"

"Poor Sawada-san. If he were _my _boyfriend, I'd _never _cheat on him!"

"Yeah, I'd rather die first!"

A clamoring of female and male voices agreed. The door to Classroom 1-B slid open, and out stepped a young brunette male with tears in his brown eyes. Head ducked down, he ran from the room, ignoring the calls from the second male behind him.

"Tsunayoshi, wait! You don't understand the situation fully! Tsunayoshi! _Tsunayoshi!_" At long last the second brunette gave up, hand dropping from its spot on the door. Golden eyes slid shut. "Damn it. I really stepped in it this time..."

"Oi, Shinuki-kun!" An irritated female voice came from behind him. He turned. There stood Hana, his long-time friend and associate. "Did you _really _go and cheat on Sawada after all this time?"

"It's a misunderstanding. I honestly didn't have a choice."

Hana scoffed, crossing her arms. "Yeah, like I haven't heard _that _one before."

"No really, it was a matter of life or death."

"How so?"

"Bianchi was on the cruise ship."

Hana froze up. "You mean _the _Lady Bianchi, also known as-"

"The Poison Scorpion, yeah. She took over the buffet and the kitchen, and almost killed everyone on the ship. I didn't eat the entire time, and when I finally came back I was so hungry I couldn't see straight. I... I'm not proud of what I did." And he _did _look ashamed. Hana could see the guilt gnawing at him with every second that passed.

She sighed. Idiots in love were still idiots, it seemed. "Stupid Shinuki. You should have told him that from the get-go, not wait four periods to think about what to tell him and what to keep a secret. That way he hasn't got time to dream up stupid scenarios." She reached out and gently pushed him away from the wall and towards where Tsuna had gone. "Go get him, idiot. Tell him the truth, do your stupid make-up routine and then get back here. We'll keep the teacher distracted."

Shinuki nodded and took off at a run.

Sometimes, Fate works in mysterious ways. Such was the case of one Tsunayoshi Sawada and Shinuki Vongola, who, despite the fact that they looked nearly identical to one another, were two very different people. Tsunayoshi, born of Iemitsu Sawada and Nana Sawada, was a down-to-earth, sweethearted boy that loved everyone, even those that swore to be his enemies. Despite this, there was a sort of hidden energy around him that seemed to grow whenever those he cared for were in danger – it captivated all those who drew near easily. Because of this, he had a legion of devoted fans that would literally tear apart anyone who spoke ill of him, or his growing relationship to Shinuki.

On the opposite end of the spectrum sat Shinuki Vongola. Born of Giotto Vongola and a previous one-night stand, Shinuki carried his father's charisma and good graces easily. He was responsible, kind but very straightforward and serious. He also had a stomach problem that made most foods unavailable for him to eat, including a number of sweets children his age enjoyed eating. Because of this problem, he was withdrawn from those around him, and used the air of mystery to keep people from knowing too much about him. Despite this, he was still the most popular boy in school with a large army of fangirls and fanboys.

However, about a year ago, something amazing had happened. While passing each other in the stairway, Tsuna had tripped and sent his home-made lunch flying. It had landed on Shinuki's face, and Tsuna himself had landed on Shinuki. The golden-eyed boy had swallowed some by mistake, and spent the entire day waiting for the crushing pain that he had long associated with his stomach problems to arrive. They never had.

Needless to say, Shinuki had sought Tsuna out again, and asked to try his food. Tsuna, confused but willing to obey the most popular boy in school, had split his lunch. Again, the pain had never come. The day after that, Shinuki had gotten down on his knees during lunch in the middle of a crowded classroom and begged Tsuna to be his personal chef. To all who witnessed, the fact that the most popular and yet delicate boy at school was asking something so serious of someone who wasn't much to look at was more than just a sign of trust. It was as good as a marriage proposal, and almost all of his classmates urged him to say yes. And so it was that Tsuna had become Shinuki's personal chef, cooking him home made bentos and growing closer to him along the way. Shinuki had fallen head over heels for the brunette with the gentle smile and the delicious cooking, and asked for a date.

One had followed another, each better than the last. Then, merely two weeks ago, right before a cruise around the world, Shinuki had split his favorite ring in half and given half of it to Tsuna. Their classmates soon learned of the event, and congratulated the duo on finding their special someone.

But now Shinuki was on the verge of losing all of that, of losing _Tsuna _just because of a stupid mistake he had made. He had sworn to eat only Tsuna's food, but when one was half-delirious from hunger and exhausted, they sometimes had to make due. The vending machine on the corner had been a temptation he couldn't resist, and it had left his stomach in pain for days as punishment, as if it too knew of his promise to Tsunayoshi. He needed to make this right again, and not just because he loved the food.

Opening the door to the roof, he hurried out, his breath leaving him in a rush as he caught sight of Tsuna leaning against the fence, his back turned to him. "Tsuna..."

"Go away." The boy's voice was firm but low, thick with emotion. Shinuki felt his heart pound as his palms went sweaty.

"Please, just listen to me. It's honestly not what you think. If you'll just give me a chance to explain..."

Tsuna looked at him then, and Shinuki felt his body shiver at the sight of the intense, heated look in the other's eyes. That same look could either arouse or tear him down. Right now, it was the latter. "Oh really? And what makes you think I'll believe a word of it?"

"Even if you don't believe me, I still need to tell you the truth." Shinuki would not be swayed. "Please, just hear me out. If you don't want anything to do with me again, I promise to go." _Even though it will kill me. _

The gaze stayed on him for a tick longer, and then the brunette sighed and turned his head. "Fine. Let's hear your supposed truth."

"You are aware I was on the cruise for one week. During that time, I met Lady Bianchi."

Tsuna turned back around, alarm in his eyes.

"I didn't touch the buffet at all during that time, and the kitchen was pretty much taken over by her. By the time I got back to land, I had gone six days without eating a single thing. I got off the boat hungry, and wanted nothing more than to eat your food. But... I was weak." He scowled, feeling sick even as he recounted it. "The vending machine on the corner was closer than you were, and I succumbed. After I was done eating, my stomach in was fits for days. I could barely move. But I thought it was worth it in the end, because then I could see your smile again, free of worry that something had happened." His shoulders sagged, and for a moment he resembled the boy across from him closer than ever. "I'm sorry I betrayed your trust in me. I never meant for it to happen like it did, but I won't make excuses beyond that. I'll take my leave now, since you don't want me here anymore."

He turned, preparing to go. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. Shinuki turned, opening his mouth to ask what Tsuna wanted, and was met with a pair of warm lips on his own. Without thinking, he opened his mouth and let himself give in to Tsuna's kiss, all too aware of the thin balance they were skirting on. When Tsuna pulled away, he had to fight not to whine in hunger of a different kind.

"Stupid," his lover chided. The angry glare had been replaced by something softer, something closer to his normal self. "I'm not happy you cheated, but... I understand your reasons." He nuzzled Shinuki, letting the boy pull closer and wrap his arms around him. "I'll forgive you this time, but if you _ever _start an affair with another vending machine, I'll leave you to suffer by yourself."

"I promise, I'll never do it again," Shinuki breathed, lips already moving across the other's neck. "I swear my mouth belongs to you and you alone."

"Just your mouth?"

"No. All of me. Everything. I'll give you everything you want, if you just let me stay by your side."

Tsuna groaned, backing up into the wall as Shinuki nipped at his lips, kicking the door shut and locking it. They didn't need any interruptions. "S-sounds like a fair trade. Ah!" He lifted his leg over Shinuki's hip, trying to get more of the intoxicating heat burning through him. "Shin... c'mon, don't tease."

Golden eyes flared as they both sank to the floor. "As you wish."


End file.
